The present invention relates to a container and supporting member for memory disks, and in particular to a container and supporting member for memory disks, which are designed to securely retaining memory disks therein even on the occasion of transporting the memory disks provided with a central hole.
According to the conventional container for memory disks which is designed to retain or transport the memory disks, each memory disk is generally retained therein by allowing its outer circumferential portion to be held in place in the container consisting of an upper case and a bottom case.
For example, as seen from FIGS. 29 and 30, the aforementioned conventional container 9 is comprised of an upper case 7 and a bottom case 8, wherein a memory disk 2 is placed in the bottom case 8 at first and then the bottom case 8 is covered by the upper case 7 so as to retain the memory disk. FIG. 29 shows a state where the upper case 7 of the container 9 is separated from the bottom case 8. This upper case 7 is constructed such that it comprises an L-shaped rim 72, a pair of recessed portions 71 formed along the inner circumference of the rim 72, and a pair of tongues 73 suspended down from the opposite end portions of the rim 72.
The tongue 73 is formed of a brim portion 732 having a flat surface, and an inwardly projected central portion 731 surrounded by the brim portion 732. Each of the tongues 73 is tapered toward the distal end thereof. On the other hand, the bottom case 8 is provided near the upper edge thereof with a rim 82 surrounding the opening of the bottom case 8. Further, the bottom case 8 is provided on both sidewalls 84 thereof with U-shaped cut-off portions 83, and on the inner wall thereof with a large number of grooves 81 for allowing a large number of memory disks to be inserted and retained therein.
FIG. 30 illustrates a state of the container 9 wherein the memory disks 2 are retained therein by means of the upper case 7 and the bottom case 8 which are shown in FIG. 29. In this case, the memory disks 2 can be retained therein as follows. Namely, after a desired number of memory disks 2 are introduced into the bottom case 8, the upper case 7 is placed over the bottom case 8 in such a manner that the tongues 73 of the upper case 7 are respectively fitted in the U-shaped cut-off portions 83 of the bottom case 8, thereby allowing the rim 72 to be engaged with the rim 82. As a result, the upper case 7 is integrally coupled with the bottom case 8, and at the same time, the outer peripheral portions of memory disks 2 are pressed down by the inner wall of the recessed portions 71 of the upper case 7, thereby keeping the memory disks 2 retained in the grooves 81 of the bottom case 8.
However, since the memory disks are retained in the container with the outer peripheral portions thereof being held under pressure between the inner surface of the upper case and the grooves of the bottom case in the aforementioned memory disk container, the outer peripheral portions of the memory disks are likely to be abraded due to the vibration and shock during the transportation of the container, thereby generating fine dust and hence giving a damage to the outer peripheral portions of the memory disks. Additionally, there is also a problem that when the upper case is disengaged from the bottom case, the outer peripheral surfaces of the memory disks are inadvertently caused to contact with the upper case.